Second War of the Night
The Second War of the NIght is considered by some as a continuation of the First War of the Night, due to the same aggressor, the corrupt Shadow Guardian Fellnix. The war was fought over several years, and was brought to an end when Chyppar the Hero succeded in the Par-Novis, or New Birth. The Second War of the Night is considered one of the worst wars in Monstearian history - the total number of casualties is estimated at near 23 billion. Overview The Second War of the Night began when Fellnix suddenly went back to his old ways, unleashing an army of Monsteara corrupted by Antitheoite. Fellnix's sudden attack brought Abroul to its knees, and the poetically named Fel Hand covered most of the journey to Salabran before meeting any real resistance. Initial Invasion The Fel Hand launched their attack from Dahganokt Isle, landing at several key points along the eastern coast of Abroul. Their first acquisition was the city of Kelver, giving the Fel Hand access to an expansive mine and tunnel network. From there, the general movement was westward, plundering and razing so quickly that no resistance could be mustered until the key city of Refelier managed to rally their forces. However, the subsequent attack on Refelier ended with the city being wiped from the map, its inhabitants enslaved/corrupted, and Fellnix acquiring uncontested access to the western side of the Hamner River. Resistance The city of Salabran had finally recieved word of the Fel Hand, and sent a massive force to halt the invasion. Unforunately, Fellnix's forces had already covered most of the remaining ground before even meeting the Salabran Royal Army, and the clash between the two forces was at the banks of the Shalhivan River - less than 350 kilometers away from Salabran itself. General Kal-verr of the Royal Army sent a series of increasingly desperate messages to Salabran, hoping to receive aid against the juggernaut, but was eventually given a sincere apology and an order to return to Salabran. The General did so, leaving behind antestatures and several rear guards in a hope to slow down the Fel Hand's inexorable progress. Siege of Salabran Eventually, the Royal Army reached the walls of Salabran, where they were assimilated into the defence force with little delay. The Fel Hand reached Salabran six days later, and began one of the longest sieges in Monstearian history. The Siege of Salabran lasted eight years, with a notable lack of success by the Fel Hand. It was here that the walls of Salabran gained their reputation as impenetrable. Widespread Campaign While the Siege went on, Fellnix was busy in other areas. Ongoing raids by his secondary forces ravaged the rest of the nation, taking prisoners and therefore increasing Fellnix's forces. The Royal Army was pinned in Salabran, unable to protect the rest of the nation - the people were on their own, and suffered heavy casualties. This led to an increase in Fellnix's numbers, and his juggernaut grew immensely in size and efficiency. A Heroic While the war was going on, the isle of Hadrin was relatively untouched. There, a young Chipper named Chyppar grew to maturity and learned of his ascension to a Heroic, and he trained and grew to know each of the Guardians for six years. When his training was complete, he began a campaign to halt Fellnix's army, and single-handedly halted production of Fellnix's Corrupt Monsteara by destroying his facilities constructed in Havriel and Ter'uskan. After that, he delved directly into the origin of Fellnix's reign, the isle of Dahganokt. There, with the help of a strike-force of Biomechs from the Metal Barge, he assaulted Fellnix's fortress, and finally managed to destroy Fellnix's physical body and complete the Par-Novis. Aftermath Fellnix's forces quickly fell into chaos, with the Daolos and other Darkness-Affiliated Monsteara coming out from under Fellnix's control. The Corrupt Monsteara also fell into chaos, and simply turned on anything that moved. The Royal Army were able to quickly move out and wipe out the rampaging Corrupt Monsteara, and granted leniency to all Darkness-Affiliated Monsteara that expressed guilt and acceptance to several harsh penalties. Chyppar disappeared for a while, then reappeared on the other side of the continent, helping with the cleanup. Shortly after the majority of the Corrupt population had been exterminated, Chyppar disappeared on a trip to his hometown in Hadrin.